Three Makes a Set
by moriartyswife
Summary: I ran away six years ago, away from London, off his grid. Mycroft showed up at my apartment and now here I am, back in London. Sherlock is upset with me and I can't go anywhere without being badgered by one one of them. If only I wasn't a Holmes. Karissa Holmes, held against her will by overbearing brothers. I'm not safe here. I'm more vulnerable than ever. (Rated T for safety.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a long time since I've been in in London, or England for that matter. I'd done the seemingly impossible, I'd escaped. No one simply fell off Mycroft's grid. But I did and I never planned on returning. It'd taken almost six years but I knew that someday he'd catch up with me. My luck had to run out sometime.

I lived the United States now, after moving multiple times from places like Spain and Australia. I had just returned to my apartment that I shared with my friend Mari. She liked to have "friends" over from time to time; doing god knows what in her room. She lived a very unique life, one that kept others away. It seemed to me the best place to hide.

I wasn't sure if she'd be home or not, though it was her turn to watch the neighbor's kid. She was a sweet lady that worked double shifts a lot. She paid us a hundred bucks a night to watch Lena. I shifted the grocery bags in hands so that I could stick my key into the door handle. With some effort, it clicked and I kicked it open. The lights in the living room were on. Something felt weird.

"Mari, I got your special cereal you wanted…" I stopped at the entry. Across the room in the arm chair, sat my worst nightmare. Mari awkwardly sat on the couch with Lena.

"Carson, who is this?" Mari asked. I'd never heard her sound afraid. This wasn't just anyone though. Nations trembled at the power that he possessed.

"Well, little sister, we finally get to have a proper chat." Mycroft said. For a moment I stood completely shocked. Then I remembered how much I hated him. What he'd done to me and I snapped back to reality. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Get out." I ordered.

"Come now, we can be civil about this." Mycroft spoke, settling back into the armchair.

"Mari, take Lena out. A few choice words are about to be said." I said. Mari stood up and left. And left as in, left the apartment. Probably good thinking.

"Carson Mullins. You're eleventh alias in the past six years. I would applaud you for your uncanny ability to disappear but you know…" Mycroft trailed off. I set the grocery bags down on the couch and gritted my teeth. I hated it when he treated me like a child.

"Don't patronize me." I argued.

"I wouldn't dare. Now go pack your things, we're leaving." Mycroft said. That made me even angrier. It was like I was five all over again. Him telling me what to do because he was the oldest. Despite that, I laughed. I couldn't stop it and obviously it took Mycroft by surprise.

"Did you think you could just show up and make me leave? Why don't I make you a cup a tea while you wait? I'm not a child. I'm 21, a legal adult and you can't make me do anything. I suggest you leave. It's been most unpleasant to see you brother." I snapped. Mycroft rose from the chair to his full 6'1 height. He towered over my small 5'2 height. Tiny but mighty just happened to be my motto.

"It was not a request. We are leaving for London, and you, Karissa Renee Holmes are coming." He used his official government voice. The one that would cause full compliance from just about everyone. Everyone but me. I wouldn't cave to that anymore. I'd come much too far.

I scoffed and turned to retrieve the gun under the table by the door. Maybe if I shot him, he'd leave. Mycroft grabbed my arm, jabbing a needle into my arm. I jerked loosed and stumbled back.

"What did you give me?" I asked, the words coming out slurred. I felt dizzy and the room blurred. I blinked rapidly, trying to counteract the effects of the drug.

"It's a mild sedative. You'll be perfectly fine." Mycroft said. I stumbled toward the door. I might be able to get outside and then…and then I'd…. I thought I was about to puke. I fell to my knees. "Sleep now, little dragon. You're safe." The last words I heard before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I cracked my eyes open to complete darkness. I was lying down, presumably on a bed. It was soft and had the feeling of mattress. I shifted slight, falling off the bed. A string of curse words flew from my mouth. My head pounded and all my bones felt heavy. What the hell did Mycroft give me? I pushed myself to my knees and felt around for the bed, using it to get to my feet. I teetered back and forth. The door opened and the light came on.

"You're alright, Karissa. The effect of the sedative should be wearing off." Mycroft said. Grabbing onto the headboard of the bed, I turned to glare at him. The light hurt my eyes. Much too bright. I could barely see him. A wave of nausea hit me. I covered my mouth and dashed through the second door, assuming it to be the bathroom. I retched out any contents in my stomach.

Leaning against the tub, I finally spoke. "Where I am?" Mycroft opened the medicine cabinet and took out a pill bottle. He then took the shining glass on the sink and filled it with water. I almost didn't want to take it from him. Who knows what the hell it was. Hold on, I wasn't wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants before. God, my head hurts.

"It's only aspirin, to help with the nausea and dizziness." Mycroft rolled his eyes at me. I took the pill, gulping down the water. I didn't realize I needed a drink that badly. "You're in my house to answer your earlier questions. Get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Mycroft left me sitting on the bathroom floor. That was about as brotherly as he was capable of. I sat there for a moment. Was it even worth the effort to make it all the way into the other room? After a while, my back began to ache from leaning against the tub. I shivered and then crawled across the floor to the bed, settling under the covers.

"Mycroft wants you downstairs." A female voice woke me up. Anthea, his assistant. What time is it? I felt like it had only been minutes. The clock read 7:42. Mycroft had always been an early riser. I groaned and covered my head with the comforter.

"It's too early." I complained. I, on the other hand, was not a morning person. I preferred to get up around say noon. Anthea laughed. I couldn't be sure if it was at me or something on her phone. She's always on that thing. Sometimes, I think she's simply texting Mycroft about some funny cat video that she'd found. I pulled the comforter down just enough to be able to look at her. That's right, Anthea. I read all your emails to Mycroft about the cat videos because I got bored and hacked the account.

As if she'd heard me, Anthea looked up from her phone. "I've been authorized to drag you out of bed if you refuse." She had a playful smile on her face. Mycroft made it sound like I'm a high profile prisoner. Authorized. Against my decision to make everything difficult for him, I got up.

I ignored Anthea's protest to put proper clothes on. Clad in the sweatpants and the t-shirt that is too big on me, I went to the dining room. Mycroft wasn't alone. Another man sat at the table. He had on a solid black suit and was fidgeting with the knife on the table. He must work for Mycroft and they were waiting on me. Mycroft set down the newspaper and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Have a seat." He said. Damn, no comment about the clothes. I'd have to try harder. He must know what I'm doing.

"I need some tea. Kitchen's this way?" I asked. I walked behind Mycroft's chair. He snatched my wrist, gripping it rather hard.

"I've already had some prepared."

"English breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Three cubes and a little milk?" I asked.

"Yes, I do remember how you like your tea." Mycroft replied. He gave me an annoyed, disapproving look. Oh so this man was a client's negotiator. Someone Mycroft needed me to work with.

"Is it drugged?" I asked. The man looked up from the table at me, clearly interested in my comment. I'd underestimated Mycroft's ability to remain calm. He was good. No burst of emotion. The chair scrapped the floor as Mycroft stood. Without a word, he took me to the kitchen, shutting the double sliding doors. I opened three cabinets before I found the cups and the tea bags.

"I understand you're angry, but that's no excuse to act like a child." Mycroft said. Heating up the tea in the microwave, I turned to him.

"Did you really think you could drug me and bring me back and I'd thank you?" I practically shouted. The microwave beeped and I put three cubes of sugar and some milk in it.

"Don't be so dramatic, Karissa. The British Government has a job for you." Mycroft replied. I'd learned to make tea this way in America. I'd been so busy that I didn't have the time to use the kettle.

"I'm not working for you. You can do or say whatever you want. The answer will always be no." I snapped. My shoulder hurt. I'd noticed it earlier but brushed it off, assuming that it resulted from the drugs. I felt it. Wait, is that stitches?

"Oh yes, I've had a tracking device inserted. You can't leave the house without my expressed permission. It's my new security. I'll always know where you are." Mycroft smiled a bit. I almost dropped my tea. This is why I didn't want to work for him. It's never a choice. It's his way or go through hellfire.

"Then where I am supposed to run at? I don't do treadmills. I prefer real workouts." I said. It's a jab at his so called diet. He must know that I'm not dumb enough to try to run away like that. I have a much better idea for getting out of here.

"I'll consider it. It hinges on your ability to impress that man with your particular skill set." Mycroft said. I forced a smile.

"See, compromise isn't all that hard." I said. I took a sip of my tea. All I had to do was bide my time. It starts with my utter cooperation with just enough resistance to keep it plausible. It's like he doesn't realize that he can be beaten. He's locked me in a house, believing that he's covered every escape. He should know that finding the hole is my specialty. It's why he'd brought me back, after all.


End file.
